Mankai Sakura Miku
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850198 |no = 8199 |element = Light |rarity = Dream |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A mythical diva who could cause miracles with her songs. Sakura Miku was a phenomenal light that illuminated the darkness of Menon's nightscape. Dark spirits were uncontrollably drawn to her melodious voice, which purified them in droves. Demons that wandered in too close became befuddled, strangely losing their bloodlust in the process. However, one night, the stage suddenly became silent. The diva that had captured everyone's hearts seemed to have vanished without a trace. The Summoners were certain that it had not been a dream, for the ancient ruins remained a tranquil sanctuary where the unique trees remained in eternal efflorescence. The trees were named Sakura, and their seeds were collected and transported with great care back to Grand Gaia. With renewed vigor and determination, the Summoners continued on in their grand quest against the demon hordes. It is rumored that some Summoners managed to retain an extra-dimensional connection to Sakura Miku and call upon her aid in times of great need. |summon = Don't be afraid of the dark! I shall envelop you in pink and purify all evil! |fusion = Take me up where I can feel the zero gravity. Come on, come and be free! |evolution = My voice shall become the light of Spring. It will usher in a new cosmos... | hp_base = 5523 |atk_base = 2023 |def_base = 1914 |rec_base = 1939 | hp_lord = 7890 |atk_lord = 2890 |def_lord = 2735 |rec_lord = 2770 | hp_anima = 9007 |rec_anima = 2472 |atk_breaker = 3188 |def_breaker = 2437 |def_guardian = 3033 |rec_oracle = 3068 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |atk_guardian = 2592 | hp_oracle = 6772 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Spring Concerto |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP and Atk, 30% boost to critical hit rate, 15% damage reduction from Dark Types, negates status ailments & hugely boosts critical damage |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Withering Finale |bbdescription = 34 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds probable great Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & probable great 1 turn Atk reduction |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce 30% Atk added to attack, 30% chance to reduce 40% Atk instantly |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 34 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 34 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Ballad of Petals |sbbdescription = 43 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts critical damage, probable Spark critical for 3 turns, raises normal hit count for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 100% boost to critical damage, 30% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage, triples (+2) to each hit count, 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 43 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 43 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Sakurafubuki Waltz |ubbdescription = 1 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 1 combo massive Light attack on single foe, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Spark critical for 3 turns & enormous 3 turn Atk reduction |ubbnote = 300% boost to critical damage, 50% more Spark damage, 80% Atk reduction |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 45 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 45 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Euphoria in Fuchsia |esitem = |esdescription = Adds critical hit rate boost effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & damage taken may considerably boost BB gauge |esnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate, 65% chance to fill 3~5 BC when attacked |evofrom = 850197 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill2_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Normal attack may hit all foes |dreamskill2_1_note = 20% chance, 50% damage penalty |dreamskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |dreamskill3_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 50 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Adds HP restoration when damage dealt effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_1_note = Heals (2000~3000 + 11% of healer Rec) HP |dreamskill4_2_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Enhances critical damage boost effect added to LS |dreamskill4_2_note = 100% boost |dreamskill4_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_3_note = 30% chance to reduce 50% Def |dreamskill4_4_sp = 60 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Allows probable 1 turn Atk reduction effects from SBB to last for 2 turns |dreamskill4_4_note = |dreamskill4_5_sp = 60 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Adds huge raise to normal hit amount effect to UBB |dreamskill4_5_note = +3 to each hit count (for 3 turns) |howtoget = |notes = *''Mankai Sakura Miku, obtainable from Rare Summon for a limited time only, is a separate unit version from Maestro Goddess Miku, obtainable from Vortex during Special Events.'' |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Sakura3 }}